


Royal Ride

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern Royalty, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: One of Merlin's dream is coming true!





	Royal Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. As I have other things to write but really wanted to write for this prompt, I went for a 100 word drabble!

Merlin’s eyes were shining. He couldn’t believe he was here, in Lapland, in a sleigh, pulled by two reindeers.

  


He had always dreamed to live such a moment but never really thought he would realise it.

  


Though, being engaged to the Prince of Wales seemed to make a lot of dreams come true.

  


Merlin looked at Arthur sitting next to him under the warm fur.

  


“Are you happy?” Arthur asked, putting his arm around Merlin’s shoulder.

  


“Are you gonna ask every time we’re doing something together?”

  


“Yes, probably.” 

  


They exchanged a smile and Merlin put his head against Arthur’s torso. 


End file.
